South Africa
The time has come for a wild shakedown. Blood. Sweat. Diamonds. Here's 100 to help you mine the depths of South Africa. Remember, Energy is precious and Rands are scarce. is playable after reaching level 25 and is the tenth playable city location in Mafia Wars. The currency is the Rand. Pre-Marketing The Dust To Diamonds pre-marketing event gave the players the opportunity to earn South African Rand to be used after the launch of the new location, and earn the Wild Beast mastery reward. Districts *District 1: Cape Town *District 2: The Limpopo River *District 3: Bloemfontein *District 4: Kimberley *District 5: Durban *District 6: Mthatha *District 7: Mafikeng *District 8: Nelspruit *District 9: Springbok *District 10: De Aar *Bonus District: Joburg Energy Requirements Energy requirements and Experience/Currency payouts in districts vary depending on player level. Rather than a direct formula, a level bracket scale has been used with a cap at level 50,000. The values on the district pages represent those of the max level bracket (50,000+) unless otherwise indicated. Your personal requirements and payouts will vary based on your level, however the ratio of energy to experience for each job and mastery level remain the same for all players. Some experience values may be rounded. If the energy requirement of a Gold or Ruby level job is higher than your max energy pool then the requirement for that individual will be reduced according to the following rules. Gold jobs = Max ( 1.25 * energy required for the Silver level of the same job, 0.8 * Max energy of the player) Ruby jobs = Max ( 1.50 * energy required for the Silver level of the same job, 0.9 * Max energy of the player) South African Terrain Required Items Building parts common to all properties * Zebrawood * Sack of Mud * Gauteng Zinc * African Brick * Bushveld Steel Properties * Shipyard (unlocked in District 1: Cape Town) * R&D Lab (unlocked in District 3: Bloemfontein) * Car Fabriek (unlocked in District 5: Durban) * Wildlife Agentskap (unlocked in District 7: Mafikeng) Missions South Africa Crew Recruit your mafia to get bonuses. * Strategist: Helps you get twice the Job Mastery for the next 20 jobs you do. * Lockpick: Helps you get twice the loot for the next 20 jobs you do. * Mercenary: Next 50 fights won’t cost any stamina thanks to your Mercenary. * Marksman: Your Marksman doubles your Attack power for next 50 fights. * Scout: Triples the rewards at the cost of double stamina for your first 3 robbing boards. * Arsonist: Guaranteed success robbing your first 3 properties for your first 3 robbing boards. * Taskmaster: Collect twice the amount from all your South Africa properties with a taskmaster. * Guardian: Protects you from being robbed in South Africa for the next 8 hours. South Africa Crew1.png South Africa Crew2.png Loot Mastery Items Cape Town Paso-Pop Bronze Mastery: 5% increase for required loot drops Silver Mastery: 10% increase for required loot drops Gold Mastery: 15% increase for required loot drops Ruby Mastery: 20% increase for required loot drops The Limpopo River TIA Bronze Mastery: Lose 5% less rand in fights Silver Mastery: Lose 10% less rand in fights Gold Mastery: Lose 15% less rand in fights Ruby Mastery: Lose 20% less rand in fights Bloemfontein Dark Spring Bronze Mastery: South Africa Marksman bonus last for 3 more fights Silver Mastery: South Africa Marksman bonus last for 6 more fights Gold Mastery: South Africa Marksman bonus last for 9 more fights Ruby Mastery: South Africa Marksman bonus last for 12 more fights Kimberley Medicine Man Bronze Mastery: 3% payout to all SA properties Silver Mastery: 7% payout to all SA properties Gold Mastery: 11% payout to all SA properties Ruby Mastery: 15% payout to all SA properties Durban Natal Forest Frog Bronze Mastery: 5% discount on SA city store Silver Mastery: 7% discount on SA city store Gold Mastery: 9% discount on SA city store Ruby Mastery: 12% discount on SA city store Mthatha Tribe Tamer Bronze Mastery: SA Mercenary bonus last for 3 more fights Silver Mastery: SA Mercenary bonus last for 6 more fights Gold Mastery: SA Mercenary bonus last for 9 more fights Ruby Mastery: SA Mercenary bonus last for 12 more fights Mafikeng Poacher Bronze Mastery: Increase damage dealt in SA fighting by 2% Silver Mastery: Increase damage dealt in SA fighting by 3% Gold Mastery: Increase damage dealt in SA fighting by 5% Ruby Mastery: Increase damage dealt in SA fighting by 7% Nelspruit In-Vestigate Bronze Mastery: 2% experience increase from Missions. Silver Mastery: 5% experience increase from Missions. Gold Mastery: 7% experience increase from Missions. Ruby Mastery: 10% experience increase from Missions. Springbok Spring Cop Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: De Aar Spotted Eagle Owl Bronze Mastery: 10 second energy regeneration reduction. Silver Mastery: 20 second energy regeneration reduction. Gold Mastery: 30 second energy regeneration reduction. Tsoeu Ruby Mastery: 40 second energy regeneration reduction. Collections Achievements Related Articles Related articles, guides, further reading and information sources. Gallery SA_half_hp_mod_380x200.jpg South African Sundown Category:South Africa Category:Achievements Category:Location